The Big Mansion Incident of 2008
by Opengunner
Summary: Smash Mansion has been taken over. Lucario has to go in & save it, but when he gets inside, he meets a man named Pliskin, and things become more complicated then they appear. Can he and Pliskin save the mansion? FINALLY updated. Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

**CAUTION: SMALL Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of liberty SPOLIERS**

(A/N: In the beginning, It starts similar to MGS2, but then trails off, I'm not going to spoil that game, but sometimes will have situations that are really similar, also my first fic.)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros or Metal gear Solid or anything else that is mentioned in here, just the story.**

--

The Big Mansion Incident of 2008

**Chapter One: Prologue**

The night wasn't normal in the slightest, or so it would seem. A tall figure, enveloped by a tight sneaking suit, giving off an unusual gray that had a hint of blue in it, and wearing a bandana around his forehead, was standing on a platform that seemed to be moving. It was a flat platform, but had three platforms on top of it, unbelievably, suspended by nothing.The man checked underneath the platforms and above them, seemingly searching for the source of its levitation, but to no avail.To make things even more confusing, it was raining, on a platform that was moving nonetheless, and it was dark. Then, the figure deemed that the platform defied everything he had been taught, he grunted, and looked around, as if he was waiting or searching for something. After about one minute, he touched his ear and began to speak.

"Captain, this is Snake, I've reached the platform, but 'He' isn't here" the figure stated in a hushed tone.

"Good job, Snake, but how did you get up on the platform anyways?" asked another voice coming from the figure's ear.

"I had to run, or it would have left me behind, thank goodness you packed that Cypher" the figure said in a thankful voice.

"He'll be there, Battlefield is the only way to Final Destination, and 'He' has to go through it to ambush the Smashers." the other voice stated firmly. "And YOU need to stop him, or else He'll put a stop to the Smash Brothers tournament for good, and you can't let that happen, Snake"

"Got'cha, I'll wait till 'He' gets here… WAIT, that's him!" The figure stated as he was interrupted by the maniacal laughter of another voice.

The man turned around to see a floating white glove laughing erratically. The glove was moving all over the place, as if it were… Crazy. It's fingers couldn't keep still, as they glistened in the rainfall. The man stared in disbelief, for a moment, then quickly drew his handgun from its holster and pointed it at the glove.

"Sorry Crazy, but you aren't going to be able to go to Final Destination" the figure stated, focusing down the barrel of the gun

"Who's going to stop me?" The gloved laughed, then became more firmer and darker "Not some human with a few weapons and a cardboard box!"

"Never disrespect the BOX!" the man said defensively, then put his finger to the trigger and squeezed

The bullet left the barrel with an explosion of noise and gunpowder. The bullet spun from the rifled barrel and proceeded on its path to the glove. The 45. Caliber round hit the glove, where its pinky should have been. The glove started shaking itself around as if it were on fire.

"How does such a tiny weapon pack that much power!?" The aggravated glove demanded. It then formed itself into a fist, looking to rocket at the man.

"You can't even begin to understand how strong the 45. SOCOM is!" the figure announced in a proud tone and a smirk on his face. But then his smirk quickly disappeared as the glove rocketed towards him at sub-sonic speeds. The man rolled to the side, and just missed the glove as it created a crater where he had just been standing.

"Ha!" the man laughed, but the glove caught him off guard and swept him off his feet.

The man got back up with little hesitation, but he noticed his SOCOM was no longer in his hand. He looked around furiously, and spotted the dark weapon next to the edge of the platform. He rushed with all his might over to it, moving at an impressive rate for such a big man. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the glove had all of its fingers tensed and pointed straight forward as it zoomed to him. The man rolled over the attack by just a few inches, and on his way down, he caught the SOCOM, but before he could get back up on his feet, he noticed he was still sliding, because he had completely forgotten about the rain. Try as he might, he couldn't stop.

"Eghyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" the man yelled as his voice faded away as he fell off the platform. The platform became quiet, except for the soft rain trickling on the steel floor.

"Impudent fool, did he really think he could stop me?" The glove laughed maniacally again as it started to float away. "Probably the last anyone will ever hear from Solid Snake!"

--

(a/n: I tried to make it feel like the Tanker Chapter, and the name is deprived of the Big Shell Incident of 2009)


	2. Introduction

**CAUTION: SMALL Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of liberty SPOLIERS**

(A/N: To Clear things up, The Prologue happened during the Melee tournament, and this happens during the Brawl tournament.)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros or Metal gear Solid or anything else that is mentioned in here, just the story.**

* * *

The Big Mansion Incident of 2008

**Chapter Two: Introduction**

_6 Years after the events of the Prologue_

It was a calm quiet night, which it always seemed to be around this area. Nothing interesting ever really happened in the Tree of Beginning, aside from the events of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, but beyond that, this land has been left untouched for many years. The creatures went about their business and it was always peaceful. For Lucario, it was simply heaven. Lucario was a bipedal Jackal-like humanoid creature, with blue fur covering his arms, thighs, parts of his face and his tail, and he had stubby fore paws with no thumb, but a large spike on the back of his paws. He also had a large spike coming out of his chest, and his entire torso was full of fluffy lavish gleeming golden fur. His face had a Black cross like pattern on it, that sort of made him look like he was wearing a mask. His hind legs and paws were surely the strongest part of his body, and they too were black.

Lucario had been resting, due to a day of intense training in the mountainous regions. As the Guardian of the Aura, he believed it was his duty to keep himself in top physical form to protect the Tree of Beginning from any threats that may have arisen. As the night passed, he sensed an aura that had normally not been there. He then closed his eyes and followed the guide of his aura vision until he reached a clearing. He heard a familiar voice below.

"Where is he?" the young boy clad in a red Pokemon trainer's outfit called out. The boy didn't look a day older than 15 years old. Lucario then jumped from the bushes into full view of the boy.

"_Are you searching for anybody, Red?_" Lucario asked, rather inquisitively.

"I was looking for you!" Red said in a loud tone, he hoped to gain the Pokemon's attention long enough, because most Legendary Pokemon or Pokemon with legendary status (in this case, Lucario), seemed to have unbelievably short attention spans when it came to humans.

"_What for?_"the Pokemon asked as if he had become accustomed to people yelling at him to get his attention.

"Smash Mansion has been taken over!" Red yelled, still trying to keep Lucario's attention.

"_Why should that matter to me? You Smashers are a strong group, couldn't you handle it yourselves?_" Lucario asked in a calm voice.

"Well some of the evil smashers decided to help in the take over, and Master hand couldn't stop them, so he needs your help, and he says he will reward you well." Red said, now after finally realizing he had the Pokemon's attention.

"_I do not seek monetary or material gain, tell him I said no thanks to his offer, and besides, the smashes can afford to buy a new place to live._" Lucario said in a soft voice while turning to walk off.

"They have hostages…" Red replied in a grim tone. "And your friend Pikachu is among them!"

Lucario stopped in his tracks, he turned to face Red with a serious expression on his face. He then thought about it for a second. Lucario couldn't simply just leave the Tree of Beginning and leave it defenseless, but he couldn't allow a hostage situation either. He finally decided that if nothing had happened all these years, then the tree was probably able to defend itself if he left for a short time period.

"_Who is the leader of this ordeal?_" Lucario wondered.

"The man claims to go by the name of Solid Snake, but we have no positive identification" Red said in a tone of uncertainty.

Lucario stood still for a minute, he then remembered that Solid Snake was a legendary solder or mercenary, but he couldn't remember anything else about him.

"_I want you to dig up all the information you can find about this 'Solid Snake' and bring the information here tomorrow at noon, I am going to prepare, I shall see you tomorrow_." Lucario then leaped up and out of sight and ran back to his resting spot.

He knew tomorrow was going to be a long day, so he decided to meditate before going to sleep. He had a strange feeling that this ordeal had more to it than met the eye. But he couldn't explain it, so he tried to shake it off.

_Who would want to take over smash mansion? It doesn't serve a purpose if the smashers aren't there brawling. _thought Lucario, who was now starting to drift off to sleep. The wind blew a breeze, and before he knew it, he was sound asleep in the tree.

* * *

(a/n: R/R please, I have the next few chapters planned out so far, but I'll consider any suggestions as far as characters or settings for these events.)


	3. Into The Disaster

**CAUTION: SMALL Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of liberty SPOLIERS**

(A/N: Thanks The Earth Alchemist for reviewing, I promise not to disappoint)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros or Metal gear Solid or anything else that is mentioned in here, just the story.**

* * *

The Big Mansion Incident of 2008

**Chapter Three: Into the disaster**

It was a sunny day outside, the type that just made somebody feel great to be alive. Strangely, it was bright, but it wasn't hot, since there was a crisp breeze blowing. Lucario glanced into the sun's direction and started to think that the day was ironic omen, telling of the things to come later, since it was bright, but not hot, which signified that things were not as they seemed at first glance.

Lucario proceeded to the clearing where he had met Red last night. Although it was far from Lucario's normal resting place, he could easily retrace his footsteps. When he arrived, he saw the young Red, wearing the same thing as yesterday, (did he have a whole closet full of the same clothes?) and he was holding a medium-sized paperback book. Lucario approached the boy with eagerness.

"_What did you find_?" Lucario asked, rather bluntly, for someone who likes to spend their time meditating.

"This book!" Red exclaimed confidently, as if he had stuck a gold mine.

Lucario glanced at the book, then studied it for a second.

"_In the Darkness of Shadow Moses__ by Nastasha Romeneko? What does that have to do with 'Solid Snake'?_" Lucario huffed, looking a bit irritated as well.

"Well I told the Liberian I was looking for 'Solid Snake' and she picked out this book." Red stated defensively. He paused, then kept going, "I've only read the first few chapters, but the are things in this book that even you wouldn't believe!"

Lucario stood there, not even phased, he then glanced back at the book and then back at Red with a 'try me' expression written on his face.

Red then decided to change the subject, "The train ride to the mansion is about three hours long." He then thought for a second, and looked at the book, and spoke "Try to read as much as you can, I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

With an exchange of a few more assuring words, they both set off for the train station promptly. To Lucario's surprise, the train to Smashville was empty.

"_Is the new Smash Tournament losing its appeal already_?" Lucario asked of bewilderment.

"No, but since this whole ordeal started, no fights have taken place." Red sighed, and expressed his opinion, "I guess people think that the Smashers are having a vacation."

As the ride continued, Lucario started to read the book, although with a detached expression of boredom, eyes slightly closed, using one of his forepaws to keep his head from falling, slouching, the usual 'child reading a book for a book report' stance. But after flipping a few pages, his expression changed to one of intense reading, He sat up, with eyes fully open, attentive to the book, as if he challenged it to a staring contest all of a sudden.

Red was keeping himself occupied playing Pokemon: Red Version, on his nostalgic, Old School blue-teal colored Gameboy Color. Before any of them knew it, their train ride was almost up.

"There's smash mansion!" Red announced abruptly, then he glanced at Lucario, who was still buried in the book. "Earth to Lucario!"

Lucario shook out of surprised, and looked around him as if he had woken up ship wreaked on a deserted island. He had no idea how fast the three hours had passed. He glanced down at the book, and closed, then sighed, as if he was disappointed .

"Was it really that bad?" Red asked, in defense of the book.

"_No, It's just that I didn't get to finish._" Lucario softly let out., now in full realization of his surroundings. "_Cyborg Ninjas, Nuclear weapons, and a walking tank named Metal Gear? This has to be fiction, or else this 'Solid Snake' is some kind of super solder_!"

"It won an award for best Nonfiction of the year!" Red retorted, signaling Lucario to look at the back cover.

"_How is that possible_?" Lucario asked, now looking at the award on the back cover, a little dumbfounded.

"Don't look at me, deem him and his Aura once you meet him and see for yourself if he really lives up to it." Red said defensively in a 'Don't ask me' tone.

Following that, they both hoped off the train and headed for the mansion. They then reached the front gates of the mansion. Just as Lucario was about to step in, Red grabbed him and pulled him to the side of the fence. Lucario was about to discipline him for doing, nonetheless, to the Guardian of the Aura, that, before Red cut him off.

"You can't just knock on the front door and expect them to just let you in." Red informed in a hushed tone.

Lucario decided to let it slide, even realizing he could have gotten them killed. He then studied the mansion. It was made of a fine wood, almost maple in color, with a mahogany roof line, that screamed luxury, it wasn't just a subtle statement, no, the house screamed it. Its windows were empty, and so were the rooms they peered into. Also, nobody was outside at all, it seemed so… absent.

"_It looks empty_." Lucario stated, pointing out the obvious.

"That's what they want you to think." Red stated, like some sort of 'the government is out to get us' type of guy.

"_Hold on, I shall see for sure_." Lucario announced confidently. He then extended both forepaws in front of him, then his eyes flashed a bright gold and closed them. His giant dreadlock-like things on the back of his head (is there even a name for that?) began to lift into the air, as his Aura became to emanate from his body. He was using what had only been known in legend, as Aura Vision. He scanned around briefly, but couldn't believe what he saw , the entire mansion was black, void of any Aura, he tried focusing harder, but to no avail.

"_I- I don't understand, it's as if I'm being blocked_." Lucario stated, in a voice and gesture of disbelief . He knew, that of all times, this was one where his Aura Vision shouldn't have failed him. In an instant, The Legendary Guardian of the Aura was suddenly great no more as he hanged his head in shame.

But before he could pull himself apart, Red grabbed him by the forepaw, and led him to the side of the mansion. They came to a rickety looking shed that was attached to the side of the mansion. Red carefully and silently unlatched and opened the door. When he saw what was inside, he dropped his jaw in awe.

"_What is it_?" Lucario asked, noticing, Red's expression, then he glanced forward and noticed a door that had been completely been separated from its hinges, but not in the angry, destructive fashion of a rip, but in the fashion of a careful and articulate person who knew what they were doing .

"B-B-But I left this locked." Red stuttered, and then looked at Lucario, who had a 'what happened' expression on his face. Red had gotten the message and continued, "This was the door I escaped from when Master Hand sent me out looking for you, and only him and I knew about it."

"_Is this my entrance_?" Lucario asked.

"Yes, oh and when your inside, try to sneak around, you don't want them aware of your presence, or it will make things much harder if they're expecting you." Red informed. He then produced a two-way radio from his pocket and gave it to Lucario.

"_What's this for_?" Lucario seemed intrigued, eyeing down the alien technology of which he only knew humans produced and used electricity to operate.

"It's a Radio, do you see this button right here?" Red pointed to a button on the side of the radio, "Push this button and speak, and I'll hear everything you say!" Red exclaimed, obviously proud of his Homo Sapien heritage.

"_But I use Telepathy, my voice isn't actually audible_." Lucario transferred this thought to Red, who was now wearing an expression of defeat.

"Oh yeah, sorry" Red said rather slowly and softly, he then took the radio from Lucario's forepaw and was about to put it back in his pocket when he was interrupted by Lucario.

"_I'm sure I can find some use for it_!" Lucario said with sad ruby puppy eyes, starting right into Red's eyes. Apparently, Lucario had been really good with puppy eyes, probably training from when he was a young Riolu. Red then let out a look of confusement, and handed the radio back over to Lucario. Lucario then proceeded to close his eyes, and clench a smile of joy as he held the object. Apparently, Lucario found human technology fascinating, the idea of using its magic to talk to someone an entire globe away was astounding, and simply beyond his Aura abilities, and wanted a sample of it, even if it was the size of a small rock. Red then shook Lucario's other paw, and turned to walk away until Lucario began to spoke

"_Aren't you coming with me_?" the Aura Pokemon asked desperately. Even if Lucario was a loner in the Tree of Beginning, he didn't like to be alone in a foreign place, it's just a trait that most canines develop.

"I'm sorry, but I can't, I would only be a burden, because I don't have my Pokeballs."

He paused, then took a breath and continued, " They are part of the hostages, it makes me worry, what they could be possibly going through up there, and what they're doing to poor Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charzard ."

"_I see, is there anything else I need to know before I go_? Lucario asked, hoping Red would never finish talking, with the realization that he had to go into this mansion alone

"Yes, there are four floors, the first one is the Smashers' living quarters, the second is the training area for the Smashers, the third is the 'Official' floor, where all the paperwork, fighting stats and stuff are kept." Red then glanced up at the mansion and continued, "The third floor is probably where they are keeping the hostages, and finally, the fourth floor is Master Hand's private living quarters, No Smashers were allowed in there, but that's probably where you'll find 'Solid Snake'."

Lucario sighed, and started to walk in, when he was stopped by Red.

"And one last thing, the elevator is out of commission, you'll need to use the stairs." Red stated as if it were going to be important somewhere down the line. He then patted Lucario's shoulder and gave him a few words of encouragement, "They're all counting on you, I'm sure you can do it!"

And with that, Red took his leave. Lucario glanced towards the upper levels of the mansion one more time and took a deep breath.

_Why did it have to be me_? Lucario thought. He then remembered the book he had been reading, about the man who had eerily suffered the same fate as him. They were both dragged into something 'Simply because they were the only ones that could do it'. He then remembered that it was the same man, Solid Snake, that he was now up against, Lucario started to have doubts if he could really defeat Snake, but then he snapped out of it. _How would the Guardian of the Aura lose to some evil Human_? But something also came to the back of his mind, throughout what he read, Snake was a hero, _why would he do something as low as hold hostages in a franchise's mansion_? _It just didn't make sense_. Lucario couldn't believe it was the same man as the one on Shadow Moses.

He then shoved the radio into his nonexistent pocket, and walked in, ready to face the unknown.

* * *

(a/n: R/R please, Things will start to get good once he's inside the mansion. Also, I included the Gameboy color part for anyone, who like me, loved the device during their elementary years. Yeah, good times.)


	4. The name’s Pliskin

**CAUTION: SMALL Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of liberty SPOLIERS**

(A/N: Thanks Dane Tesston and Shadow-Rukario-chan34276 for reviewing. In addition, I know I haven't updated lately, but I had a lot of things going on during the summer.)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros or Metal gear Solid or anything else that is mentioned in here, just the story.**

The Big Mansion Incident of 2008

**Chapter Four: The name's Pliskin.**

* * *

Lucario opened the shed door, and twittled with it for a bit, trying to decide what the best course of action was. He couldn't just simply go around the mansion and beat up all the villains and rescue the hostages, and be declared a hero. He then thought about the book he had just been reading, the man, Snake, used the element of surprise to take down an entire army of solders. Lucario had never really gone up against odds stacked against him, let alone an entire army. He then and there decided that he would try to sneak around, because lets face it, He's an excellent hand-to-hand fighter, with powerful aura abilities to supplement his martial arts, but that isn't enough to stop a villainous army.

He finally walked through the door, and silently and slowly closed it. He then proceeded to walk slowly on the wooden floor, and to his surprise, the soft fur on the bottom of his paws muffled most of the impact and sound that it would've made

'_I don't understand why humans find shoes so appealing'_ he thought to himself, now with the realization that he had actually had an advantage here. He slowly edged his way to the first corner of where his hall ended; he could hear footsteps down the intersecting hallway. He wanted to try Aura-Vision again, but he knew that when his eyes flashed, they made a noticeable noise, and the last thing he needed was to be chased by several armed guards. He then slowly peaked one eye down the hall to see a man dressed in camouflage, and he had on a balaclava. He was carrying a white tube with a tiny scope mounted on it, which looked like a 'gun' that humans used, but it didn't look as threatening as some of the other ones he's heard about. Luckily for Lucario, the guard was facing the other way, and eating something, obviously not paying attention. Lucario wanted to avoid the guard, but the problem was that he was in a corner and there was no other place to go other than back out of the mansion. He decided that this had to be done here and now.

'_Okay, this can't be too hard, just choke him until he passes out' _Lucario thought to himself. He only wanted to get this ordeal over with, and he didn't want to kill anybody in the process, hoping that the villains would just give up and serve their sentence in jail.

He walked slowly and silently, as a hunter stalks it's prey, very soft footsteps on the wooden floor, he finally got behind the camouflaged man, then in an instant, he grabbed the man by the throat, using both arms to choke, while bringing him down to a sitting position, then Lucario wrapped his legs around the man and used his feet to force the remaining air out of the man's lungs. When the man stopped struggling, Lucario finally let go, and the man dropped to the floor, asleep. Lucario had just successfully executed a sleeper hold, a technique he learned while practicing martial arts. Relieved that he still remembered how to do it, Lucario knew he had some leverage to sneak around now. However, the main problem was that this particular guard snored, and this would give the fact that's there's an intruder present away. He had no idea what to do, should he run and risk having his comrades find the sleeping man, then they'll stake the entire place out, or… should he bounce off of one of Solid Snake's ideas?

'_I think I've learned something from that book.' _He thought to himself as he shoved the man into a locker in one of the rooms, down the hallway he was in. Lucario then looked around the room, to see a small padded basket on the floor. He had also picked up a particular scent, one he's smelt before, in the room. Looking around the room, it was apparent that this room belonged to a Pokemon before the attack, because there were Pokemon Potions on a table next to the basket. It had to be his friend's room, Pikachu. He decided that he might need the Pokemon Potions to heal himself should he be injured, so he took them.

He slowly and silently walked down the hallway, hearing no one else's footsteps but his own. When he reached the end, he looked around at the area. It was a well-furnished lobby, that still had wooded floors and it had various pictures of stuff he really didn't care about. He then ventured down to the center of the lobby. When he got there, he heard a creek that sounded like it came from a floor above. He then looked up to see an object falling to where he currently was, and he tried to jump back, but although he managed to clear the object, the force of the impact on the floor sent him flying back. When he struggled to get up, he saw the most absurd thing, A huge turtle with spikes on the back of its red shell and horns on it's turquoise face, and a vicious set of teeth, and moderately sharp claws. The creature roared ferociously, while Lucario was getting back up. Just as Lucario finally was able to stand up, the creature launched itself at him; Lucario extended his forepaws out, in a blind panic, until he heard a loud sound, and a large orange ball that was similar to a moderately charged Aura Sphere flew past him, and sent the creature flying back towards the wall.

Before Lucario could comprehend what just happened, he looked behind him to see a man, wearing a balaclava, similar to the man he had knocked out earlier, but the difference was that his clothes were a plain, solid one-color Olive Drab, and he seemed to be holding a better version of the gun the other guard had. Before Lucario could ask any questions, the man spoke, in a deep, but rich voice.

"You Okay?"

Lucario nodded, and was about to reply, when he saw the man running towards him.

"Watch out!" the man yelled, as he shoved Lucario to the side, and butted the creature with his weapon, but the creature ripped the gun out of the man's hands, which landed next to Lucario, then the creature had the man pinned to the wall, choking him in the fashion that kills, not just knocks out.

"Don't just stand there, Shoot!" the man yelled with the remainder of his breath. Lucario returned from his spacing out, and then he proceeded to pick up the weapon, in which the creature looked back and saw him aiming it, and before Lucario could possibly figure out how to fire it, the turtle released its grasp of the man and scurried up the stairs in haste.

The man sat down, and leaned on the wall. Lucario, certainly not trusting anybody in this mansion, charged up his Aura Sphere, and proceeded threateningly towards the man, until the man spoke.

"Hold on, Clam down."

"_Who are you?" _Lucario asked, with his paws flaring his blue aura flames.

The man took of his balaclava, to reveal a man with brown hair fashioned into a mullet. He had blue eyes, which were deeper than most people's, able to hide his eye's if there wasn't enough lighting in the room. He also had a small amount of facial hair, in which protruded from his sideburns. He had a sharp nose too.

"My name is…" he paused for a second, thinking. "My name is Iroquois Pliskin."

Lucario glanced down at the man who had his weapon in hand, but he wasn't aiming or even really bothering with it.

"_Why did you save me and how did you get here?" _Lucario asked, seeming a bit ungrateful for the heroism this unknown man provided.

"I'm with Seal Team 10, I was sent here to neutralize the terrorist by the Government of Smashville. I got into here by the side entrance in the shed… You aren't one of the terrorist, are you, I can tell." The man said, as if he were wisely picking the words he said.

"_How can you tell?" _Lucario said, dumbfounded by the man. He also recalled when Red started to lose it when he saw the door opened on the side, but Red said that only he and Masterhand knew about it, how did this man who has never been here before find it?

"You've got the eyes of a rookie." Pliskin said, staring right into Lucario's eyes

Lucario was taken aback from this. _'How dare he insult me to the status of a novice?'_

Pliskin looked at the Jackal, and then asked, "Ever kill anyone?"

Lucario took a step back, something about this man was odd, he had the features of a man who has seen many battles, yet he was still alive. There was only one-way to judge if this man was friendly or not, Aura-Vision. His eyes flashed gold, then he closed his eyes and extended his forepaws towards Pliskin. The 'Aura Filters' on the back of his head started to lift. What came from Pliskin's aura overwhelmed even Lucario. He had an over-existent Aura, not just of one person, but two people who have lived their entire lives fighting. In a way that couldn't be described, the man was symbol of war, even going as far as to say he was war itself.

"_Wh-oo-o are you?" _Lucario asked, as he frightfully stepped away from Pliskin.

"Like I said, I'm just a solder." was Pliskin's reply.

For Lucario, 'just a solder' didn't cut it, there was something more to this man than meets the eye, but he almost seems, familiar? Lucario had never met a man with an aura that strong in his life, not even Sir Aaron. Lucario decided that he had a job to do, and it was better to have someone on his side than throw questions around. Lucario then turned his attention to Pliskin's weapon.

"_So, what is that weapon and how did it fire an orange Aura Sphere?"_

"Oh this? It's a XS-S2 Custom." Pliskin replied, as if he were talking to a fellow gunman, then he saw the confused look on Lucario's face and opted to explain.

"It's a Customized version of the new Super Scope being introduced, which was shorter than the old one, which you couldn't even walk and shoot. I've also got a Laser sight, a Red dot scope, a flashlight, and a XM320 on the bottom of it, I'll show you what that does later, and the firing mechanism has been modified, it accepts a special battery which can be replaced, not just a one time charge like the standard ones."

Lucario still had a confused look on his face. Pliskin decided that the kid didn't even need to understand anyways. Lucario decided to change topics once again.

"_What was that creature?" _Lucario asked, a bit hesitantly.

"That was Bowser, The King of Koopas. He has his own army of Koopas, but he joined the ranks of the RAM unit when he was inducted into Smash Mansion."

"_You mean he's one of the villains that helped in the take-over?" _Lucario asked, recalling his earlier conversation with Red.

"Exactly, Him and the other members of the RAM unit."

"_Other members?" _Lucario let out, as if there were more like him he would have to fight.

"Yeah, they're on the upper floors." Pliskin replied. Then, he reached behind his waist, and pulled out a large set of over-the-ear Headphones with a microphone attached on the right side, and put them on. Lucario also remembered his radio, which he took from Red simply just to have it, and wanted to see if it could be put into some use.

"_Can they be joined or merged?" _Lucario questioned.

"Yeah, you see that dial? It selects frequencies of people you want to call, my Frequency is 140.85. Give me a call if you run into trouble."

"_But the problem is that I speak through telepathy, my voice isn't audible." _Lucario informed, now cursing the gifted talent of which so many wished to obtain.

"No Problem, My captain outfitted me with these special headphones, they also intercept telepathic signals and do many other things." Pliskin stated. "Just dial my frequency and talk to your radio as if you were talking to someone, and the radio will amplify it and I'll hear."

Lucario thought he heard the faint sound of someone saying 'Show me your moves' in Pliskin's headphones.

"_Who's that?" _Lucario wanted to know.

"That's my Captain, I'll have to introduce you later, he's on another floor right now."

Lucario smiled, it was nice to know that he had support now, even though he wasn't exactly sure if he could trust them, but the man did save his life.

"You go on ahead, I'll stay back for a while," Pliskin sheepishly stated as he closed his eyes.

"_You're not coming with me?" _Lucario, again afraid of going it alone. He got no response, then he heard faint sounds of snoring, and Lucario had noticed that Pliskin had fallen asleep, probably due to the choking he withstood from Bowser. Lucario sighed as he walked up the stairs; he knew that this was going to get even more complicated than it already is.

When he got to the top of the stairs, there was a door, that had 'Floor 2: Training Area' labeled on it.

With another sigh, and a look back at Pliskin sleeping in the main lobby, he sighed and walked in.

* * *

(A/N: You can thank Shadow-Rukario-chan34276 for explaining to me what those things on the back of Lucario's head were, but they still look like dreadlocks to me. XD

And I know I got all technical when I was explaining the choking scene and the Super Scope, but that's just my way of having fun.

Read and review please and tell me what you think; I'll take any comments, even anonymous.)


	5. Time Is Ticking

**CAUTION: SMALL Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of liberty SPOLIERS**

(A/N: Wow, this chapter is WAY overdue. I'm sorry to all the people who were reading this and enjoyed it. I know I update slowly, but I've been A LOT more focused on my comedy fic. But I do owe the small amount of readers of this fic the next chapter. )

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros or Metal gear Solid or anything else that is mentioned in here, just the story.

* * *

  
**

The Big Mansion Incident of 2008

**Chapter Five: Time is Ticking.**

Lucario slid the door to the second floor open silently, for he did not want to receive a unexpected surprise walking into a room with several guards in it. He sweeped his eyes prudently across the room, checking every detail to make sure nobody would surprise him. It was a big lobby, much like the first one, but this time, it was not furnished, rather, it was a bit plain. It had three door ways, one on the left, one on the right, and one directly in front of him He silently stalked inside and went straight to the door directly in front of him. He softly placed his canine ear on the door and heard a peculiar beeping sound, but he did not hear the breathe of a human. He slowly opened the door, and looked it to the room.

What he saw almost made his heart stop. A large bomb was in the middle of the room, and it seemed armed. Lucario didn't have the slightest clue about explosives, but a bomb beeping is a universal language of dangerous. He backed out of the room and slowly closed the door as he shivered. Lucario knew he couldn't just toss an Aura sphere at it and it would magically go away, Lucario knew he needed somebody to defuse it. Immediately, Lucario thought of Pliskin, who seemed to be pretty knowledgeable about these modern weapons.

Lucario walked to the entrance to the first floor door. He opened it, and looked to where Pliskin was just sitting asleep, and saw nobody, but instead, a cardboard box was in his place. Lucario couldn't believe this, had he been rescued by the ghost of a man who died earlier in this mansion? Not a trace of Pliskin was to be seen, Lucario was about to walk down the stairs and investigate when he heard several guards rush into the lobby searching the area. Lucario immediately slid the door into a closed position, but he leaned his ear on the door to see if any of the guards would say anything.

"Patrol 2 to HQ, we have a breach, looks like there was a fight down here, between a large animal and a man with a Super Scope. Going into cautionary status." He heard a man say.

"Rodger, all units, on cautionary alert, we have an intruder, I repeat, we have an intruder." A voice responded.

Lucario knew he had already blown the element of surprise, they knew he was coming, and they would be on their toes and extra vigilant. But they still had no idea where he was in the mansion, so Lucario still had an advantage. Lucario slowly opened the door, and peeked his head and noticed that the cardboard box that had taken Pliskin's was moving. This startled Lucario, and he was taken aback, but he immediately slid back into the door as to not alert the guard. A cardboard box, Lucario had heard of that technique before, but he couldn't recall. Sir Aaron would never use a disguise, he was not a coward, but then again, Sir Aaron was not stuck in an area with armed guards and no knowledge of what he was getting himself into. If it wasn't Sir Aaron who used the box, then who could it be? It jolted into his mind the second he thought of that book. Perhaps Pliskin had read 'In The Darkness of Shadow Moses' and became acquainted with Solid Snake's tricks. Lucario admired Pliskin, being bold enough to use somebody's own tricks against them, Lucario is sure that not even the mighty Solid Snake would expect somebody to use his own cardboard box trick against him.

Lucario then remembered that getting that bomb disposed of was his priority right now. He pulled out that strange device he received from Red and tried to remember what Pliskin had told him. He turned the knob until the frequency displayed read: 140.85. He then spoke to the radio.

"_Pliskin, can you hear me_." Lucario asked thought telepathy.

"Loud and Clear" Pliskin replied over the microphone.

"_Where are you_?" Lucario queried.

"I'm on the second floor" Pliskin reported.

"_How? I am right next to the door and I did not see you enter_." Lucario questioned.

"I took the alternative route, there's more than one way up and down this mansion." Pliskin informed.

"_Okay, but I have a dire situation on hand, there's a large bomb in a room and I think it may… be armed_." Lucario informed, nervously.

"Already? Crap. Okay, you see that room on the right? Enter it and go into the door leading into the next room, I'll meet you in there with a bomb defusing expert." Pliskin stated.

"_Okay, I'll be there as quick as I can. But just one question, have you read 'In The Darkness of Shadow Moses_?'" Lucario asked, intrigued.

"Shadow Moses…" Pliskin let out, stuttering and hesitantly.

"Uh… Yeah, I have." Pliskin divulged, although a little slowly.

"_Okay, I thought so, I'll meet you in that room_." Lucario reiterated.

Lucario shut off the radio and put it away, and slowly crept up to the door on the right. He could hear breathing in this room, But Pliskin said it was in the next room over, so this was not friendly breathing. Lucario slowly opened the door, and peeked in. He was startled when he noticed the guard was staring directly at him.

"What the--?" The guard let out, before being cut off by Lucario dashing at him at unbelievable speeds.

Before the guard could call for help, Lucario grabbed him, stripped him of his weapon, and then he moved behind the guard and wrapped his arms around the guard's neck. He proceeded to jump on the guard's back and wrapped his legs around the man too. Lucario used the heels of his feet to strike the man's stomach and force the rest of air out of his victim, until the main stopped struggling. Lucario slowly let the man fall to the ground, sound asleep, and moved the knocked-out guard to a corner of the room, where Lucario could hide him behind a couch. Lucario then opened the door he was instructed to go to, and saw Pliskin standing next to a Blue Anthromorphic bird.

"_I'm here_." Lucario broadcasted.

"Okay Lucario, meet Falco, he's going tell you what you're going have to do to defuse that bomb." Pliskin introduced.

"Okay Lucario, so here's what you need to do…" Falco started.

* * *

(A/N: Okay, this chapter was a bit short, but that adds to the suspense right?

Anybody who has played MGS2 will know the boring part of that game is coming up, well don't worry, Lucario won't go around Smash mansion freezing bombs, I hated that myself.

If you dig this fic, leave a review, and I'll make sure to reply. If people like this fic, I may give it a bit more attention rather than focusing on my comedy fic.)


End file.
